This invention relates to shaving compositions.
More particularly, the invention relates to a method and shaving composition which eliminates the need to utilize a pressurized can of foam shaving cream or gel shaving cream and which eliminates the need to utilize in a cup a solid shaving composition which must be admixed with a brush and water to produce shaving cream.
Many shaving compositions are known and can include chemical compositions such as wetting agents, surfactants, foaming agents or lather producing compositions, gelling aids and post-foaming agents, emollients, and/or cleansing agents, and equivalents thereof. A wide variety of such chemical compositions is well known in the art.
Most conventional shaving compositions are dispensed from a pressurized metal can either as a foam or as a gel. After the can is empty, it is discarded.
In addition, a solid shaving composition block in the bottom of a ceramic cup is common and is used by wetting the shaving composition with water and whipping the water and shaving composition on the surface of the block in order to produce a foamy mixture which is applied to a user""s face with the brush. After all of the shaving composition in the cup is utilized, the cup is discarded.
While the above-described conventional shaving compositions are widely accepted and are effective, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved shaving composition which did not require the use of a pressurized metal can, ceramic cup, or other similar container to package the shaving composition. It would also be desirable to provide an improved shaving composition which could be carried and transported in a space significantly smaller than that occupied by a conventional pressurized metal can or ceramic cup, and, which would significantly reduce packaging expense by eliminating the need for pressurized cans, ceramic cups, or other bulky containers.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the instant invention to provide an improved shaving composition and method for making the same.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved shaving composition which need not be packaged in a pressurize can or in a cup.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved shaving composition which can, in contrast to a pressurized metal can and a ceramic cup, be readily and conveniently carried on the person.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide an improved shaving composition which can be utilized with carbonated water or with regular tap water.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved shaving composition which produces acid when contacted with a fluid.
Yet still a further object of the invention is to provide an improved effervescent shaving composition.
These and other, further and more specific objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description thereof, taken in conjunction with the drawings in which: